Bumps in the Night
by alees-sa
Summary: "Both of them knew it for some time. Their feelings for each other went beyond friendship. They always had more than a little chemistry. And if one of them had doubts before, those were gone at this very moment." Contestshipping May/Drew Fluff Special just for Valentine's Day.


**Bumps in the Night**

_Disclaimer: How could it possibly be the real thing if it's a fanfic?_

* * *

Amidst all the screaming fangirls, Drew Hayden was surprised he could even hear himself think.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!" he roared. Roserade let out a loud cry as she shot flashing colored leaves at her opponent, a Milotic.

Drew growled softly in frustration and beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. This was supposed to be an easy win for him, having the Type advantage and all. But Robert had always been one of his toughest adversaries. Drew recalled the times when Robert had been an extremely active Coordinator. He was always graceful with his Pokémon and thought quick in every battle. Even if it's been years since he retired, nothing has changed.

This wasn't even an official Contest. After finding out that both Drew and Robert were in town for Valentine's Day, the Lilycove Pokémon Fan Club set up an impromptu Contest battle and begged the two to participate. Drew personally thought he hadn't taken any part in the decision and somehow just ended up on the other end of the arena, facing Robert.

Drew never forgot the moment Robert defeated him 6 years ago, back when he was still 11. The loss always haunted Drew at the back of his mind and now it was the time for him to redeem himself.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

Roserade's leaves took a direct hit from the Ice Attack and shattered on the ground.

'_So much for redeeming myself.' _Drew thought dejectedly _'At least he looks as tired as me.' _

And true enough, on the other side of the arena, Robert was panting just as heavily as Drew. This was a great improvement from when he used to barely bat an eyelash while they battled. The skills and power Drew's Pokémon had developed over the years surprised him and nearly rendered him too speechless to direct his Pokémon. Additionally, the younger Coordinator seemed so intent to win. His drive and spirit made Robert both inspired and ever more determined to prevail.

"Come on, Drew! You could do it!" bellowed a voice through a megaphone, rising louder than those of the squealing girls.

Everyone turned their heads to the balcony. May Maple stood there alone, cheering for her long time rival and friend. She looked as vibrant as ever in her bright red sleeveless top and black high-waisted shorts. Her signature bandana was tied around her neck, leaving her coffee brown low-pigtailed hair free.

Many of the battle's spectators whispered excitedly, knowing very well that May Maple had been traveling around Unova, a region very far from Hoenn. So what was she doing here with a megaphone in her hands?

Drew threw her a smirk as if he was expecting the girl and forced himself to turn back to the battle. Instead of baffling him, May's sudden appearance sent him on an adrenaline rush. Now that she was here, he _had_ to win this. He just had to.

He untied the old red bandana May had given him from his left forearm and laid it by his feet so he could remove his dark green polo shirt. He was left clad in a white wife beater shirt and his khaki cargo shorts. He flicked his bangs away from his eyes and received screamed confessions and proposals.

May rolled her eyes as she heard Drew's fangirls screams because of his latest action. '_He just had to show off, didn't he?'_

"Roserade, use Petal Dance to protect you and charge up for a Solar Beam!" Drew shouted confidently. His Pokémon, seeming to gain instant confidence as well, obeyed him immediately and pink petals spun around her as she gathered light energy from the sun.

Clearly, Robert was not going down without a fight "Give it everything you got with a Hydro Pump, Milotic!"

As the Water Attack was about to hit Roserade, a strong burst of light collided with it. A loud explosion ensued and everyone anxiously waited for the smoke to clear so the winner of the battle could be revealed.

Roserade stood with a proud grin while Robert's Milotic lay on a heap on the floor with swirls for eyes.

"And the winner is Drew Hayden of La Rousse City!" announced the referee in a big voice.

High-pitched screams echoed through the Contest Hall and Drew met Robert half-way across the battlefield to shake his hand. The two Coordinators smiled knowingly at each other, silently communicating that there would be a rematch.

Robert returned Milotic to its Poké Ball and started making his way out of the arena. For a second, he turned back and waved towards the balcony where May waved back at him cheerfully. He then winked at Drew and left the building.

Drew looked back at May who had put her black biker jacket back on. She mouthed 'Meet me outside!' and Drew nodded in agreement.

The green haired Coordinator returned his Roserade back to its ball, whispering a quick thanks to it. He exchanged pleasantries with the organizers of the battle and quickly exited the building.

What he did not expect was being bombarded by fangirls and reporters at the door. Reporters shoved their microphones to his mouth and fangirls actually threw boxes of chocolates at him.

He apologized repeatedly as he tried to squeeze his way out of the crowd. He must have elbowed a fangirl in the face before sprinting off. Yelling girls ran after him and Drew cursed under his breath. What had he done to deserve this?

'_Oh right, it's because I'm undisputedly talented and good-looking.' _

Drew was chuckling at his thoughts before he was pulled into a suspicious alley.

"What the─"

"Shh!" hissed the captor "Do you _want_ them to find you?"

Realizing who it was, Drew smirked and flicked his hair "Maybe I did."

May rolled her eyes and a playful smile graced her lips "Get out of my sight!"

She pushed him back out into the open but Drew immediately retreated back to the alley.

May gave him a fake angry look before breaking into a smile "Let's just get out of here. See, over there?" she pointed out the boarded end of the alleyway "If you leap the fence, you'll be right behind the Pokémon Center."

Drew raised an eyebrow at his brunette rival "And you know this because?"

"Don't question it, Hayden."

He only smirked.

Drew climbed on one of the crates in front of the fence and pushed himself up to the next one. He held out a hand for May as she climbed onto the first crate.

Drew raised his leg over the face and then brought the other one along afterwards. He jumped down and waited for May.

"Catch me, Drew!"

_Oof. _

Not anticipating May's move, Drew was unable to prepare for the impact and both of them lay like human pretzels on the ground.

"Geez May, when'd you get so heavy?" Drew asked from under the girl, his voice slightly muffled.

"Around the same time you got so ugly!" May giggled at her own joke and hopped up to a standing position.

"Want to take that up with my fangirls?" Drew asked mockingly as he brushed off the dirt that piled up on his clothes.

"They only like you because you're friends with me!" May stuck her tongue out and turned around, heading towards the Pokémon Center.

"I believe it was I who made you likeable." said Drew as he followed her.

"Well you thought wrong!"

Their playful banter continued on. They both made their way to the Center's empty cafeteria for a late lunch. They caught up with each other's lives in between their teasing, having not seen each other for nearly half a year.

The late afternoon quickly turned into evening and Drew announced he was going to turn in.

"Dealing with your density really tires me out, Maple."

"Really? I thought you were just tired of lugging around that big fat head of yours."

Drew decided not to counter this, although he had a few comebacks already forming in his mind.

'_It only looks big because you can't resist standing so close to me.' _

"I'll get my revenge in the morning, May." Drew yawned "Night."

May looked gloomy for a moment before she broke into another one of her cheery smiles "Good night, Drew! Sweet dreams!" She leaned back into her chair and started muttering about a fifth round of desserts.

Drew raised his eyebrows at her "What? You're not going back to your room?"

May chuckled awkwardly and gave him a sheepish smile "Well um, I don't have a room. Apparently, your fangirls took up all of the Center's _three hundred _rooms."

"This just proves how famous I am, you know?"

"Just leave, Drew!"

"Actually," Drew started "I'm going to let you come with me tonight. To pay you back for saving me from those very fangirls."

"We're going to sleep in the same bed?"

"In your dreams, Maple." Drew smirked and May rolled her eyes "I happened to land the last room and it's a double-bed type. It annoyed me at first but I had no other choice."

May immediately stood up "I accept your offer!"

"You sure you don't want to sleep in the same bed with me?"

_Smack! _

* * *

"If I knew this Center gave this much free chocolate to their guests, I would have come here ages ago!" May exclaimed as she plopped down on one of the beds. Without Drew's permission, she took one of the numerous pink heart-shaped boxes and opened the tag.

"_Dearest Drew_," May recited "_You are the best Coordinator known to human kind. I love you so much, please notice me! Love, Alyssa._ Aw, poor Alyssa."

Drew rolled his eyes "You can have all the chocolate. I don't want any of it. I suggest you stick to the branded ones, you never know what those crazy fangirls can mix-up in those homemade concoctions of theirs."

"Oh, but Drew! Your fangirls put so much effort into this! They even went through all the trouble of writing you a love letter!"

"Do you want the chocolate or not?"

"Pass the Luvdisc-shaped one, please."

* * *

May lay wide awake on her bed, her eyes unblinking. She shivered out of fear and peered from side to side.

Drew had fallen asleep long ago, leaving May to gorge on the boxes of chocolate alone. Once she finally decided it was time to give it a rest, she found she couldn't sleep a wink because of the _noises_.

_Kroo!_

See! There it was again!

The noises seemed to rise up from under her bed. May would have never agreed to Drew's offer if she knew the room was haunted!

_Kroo! _

This time, May let out a little shriek. She heard Drew stir in his sleep and she clamped a hand over her mouth. He might think she was afraid of the dark and tease her all over again.

But then she _was_ afraid of the dark.

May Maple finally decided that this was a perfectly plausible reason to get out of her bed and tiptoe towards Drew's.

"Drew," said May as she shook him lightly "Drew, wake up."

Drew's emerald eyes shot open and he blinked a few times, the sleep still evident in them "Wha─May? What in Arceus' name are you doing?"

"I'm hearing noises, Drew."

"_What?_"

"I'm hearing noises! There's something under my bed, Drew. Let me sleep beside you tonight!"

"You've had too much chocolate." Drew groaned and lazily pushed her away "Go back to your bed, May. And for Arceus' sake _be quiet._"

"But Drew─"

"Sleep."

May grumbled to herself irritably as she stomped back to her bed. She let herself noisily plop down on the mattress and shivers immediately went through her spine. What if she woke up the monsters with her stomping and plopping?!

_Kroo! _

"Eek!"

May tumbled over her bed and ended up with her face flat on the floor. To her surprise, Drew had immediately stood up, eyeing every corner of the room suspiciously.

When he realized there was no imminent danger, he turned to May.

"Come."

And without another word, Drew settled into his bed with his back faced to May. May sat frozen on the floor for a moment before she jumped in beside Drew, letting herself get comfortable in the blankets.

"Oh, Drew! I just remembered! While I was eating chocolate, I read this one note that…"

Even though Drew clearly intended to sleep, May chattered on.

"And, oh! I forgot to give my Valentine's Day gift to you!"

That definitely woke Drew up.

As he sat up and turned around to face her, May untangled herself from the blankets and sprinted towards her bed. She stopped in front of it for a little while before running around the bed, absolutely terrified. She grabbed her bag and even squeaked in fright while running back to Drew's bed.

May sat back down on Drew's bed and started digging through her bag.

"This better not be another bandana like last year, May. That gift was _horrible_." Drew snorted and smirked when she glared at him.

"But you still wear it, don't you?" May smiled triumphantly, fingering her old bandana wrapped around Drew's forearm. She considered it as a sentimental item since it was the bandana she was wearing when she first met him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Aha!" May raised a small and slightly battered box "Here it is! Happy Valentine's Day, Drew!"

She set the box on Drew's lap and Drew looked over its tacky pink cliché design before ripping it open. A Roselia-shaped chocolate fell onto his palm.

"It's the perfect gift for you, Mr. Rose!"

"May…please…" Drew couldn't stop his blushing now. That nickname brought back embarrassing memories he would rather forget.

"Do you like it?" May looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Drew's expression actually softened "Maybe."

May immediately broke out into a smile "That's good enough for me!"

_Kroo! _

"AAAH!" May yelled and lunged for Drew, knocking him backwards so that they were both lying down.

Instinctively, Drew wrapped his arm around her waist. Both of them fell silent but neither of them moved away. They lay awake on the bed for a while, simply savoring the moment spent in each other's embrace.

Both of them knew it for some time. Their feelings for each other went beyond friendship. They always had more than a little chemistry.

And if one of them had doubts before, those were gone at this very moment.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Are you blushing, May?"

"Shut up, Mr. Rose."

* * *

As the two Coordinators fell asleep in each other's arms, May's Glaceon and Drew's Roserade gave each other proud expressions.

_Kroo_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Just a quickie for Valentine's Day! I FINALLY HAVE A HOLIDAY (well it's not really a holiday) THEMED FIC! __Kroo is probably my second favorite word, right after 'Fancy'. _

_Were May and Drew a little OOC? I don't know why but I always imagined them being a little more on the playful side once they get older. _

_I'd really appreciate it if you left a review! _


End file.
